De recuerdos y esperanzas
by Andy Yogima
Summary: Secuela de Mi linda Nicole¡¡¡HISTORIA TERMINADA!Nicole es una pequeña niña que dio un cambio radical a la vida de los Merodeadores.Años depués,vuelve a Hogwarts encontrándose con Harry,pero no está ahí por simple casualidad.
1. Default Chapter

**De recuerdos y esperanzas**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Nota importante: Nada de lo presentado en este fic es mío; exceptuando a Nicole, la historia de los Devencrow y la trama que son todos productos de mi imaginación - Presento está historia solo como entretenimiento sin fines de lucro, no gano nada con ella ya que todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Agradeciendo su comprensión, continuemos -

"De recuerdos y esperanzas" es la secuela de "Mi linda Nicole", que si no han leído habrá un par de datos que posiblemente no entiendan. Así que quienes no han leído la precuela, los invito a hacerlo, no les tomara mucho son solo 8 capítulos -

Capítulo 1. El relicario de plata

El cielo lucía de un impresionante color negro-azulado bañado por los brillantes colores de las estrellas. El aire estaba impregnado por una dulce esencia de tranquilidad y a pesar de ser una noche como cualquier otra, había algo en el ambiente que la hacía diferente.

Levantó sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas hacia el firmamento, vislumbrando una sencilla estrella alejada del resto, que brillaba especialmente con un ligero tono dorado, como si hubiese un destello externo que le proporcionara aquel fulgor.

Acababa de iniciar su quinto curso en Hogwarts, y no había sido exactamente como esperaba. Ni siquiera había cumplido una semana en el castillo y ya se había ganado una detención con la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Dolores J. Umbridge.

Miro el dorso de su mano, ahí estaba la prueba de las detenciones. Como una especie de tatuaje, estaba impresa la frase: "_No debo decir mentiras"_. Rozó suavemente la marca con el pulgar izquierdo. Sonrío con ironía, sería capaz de tatuarse esa misma frase en la mente con tal de que Voldemort no existiera. Suspiro, eso era muy dramático, incluso para él. Tenía la sensación que su vida nunca cambiaría, con o sin un Voldemort asechante.

Bajo del umbral donde estaba sentado, en el fondo de la torre de Astronomía, oscura y silenciosa. Descendió a paso lento regresando a la sala común de Gryffindor. Estos últimos días habían transcurrido tan extraños que… Ahora conocía la existencia de la Orden del Fénix, los asuntos generales sobre ella, Sirius seguía fugitivo y encerrado en la mansión Black y ahora él era vigilado por la Orden.

Bufo irritado, aquello era lo que más le molestaba. Lo hacía sentirse como un niño que no es capaz de cuidar de si mismo. Dobló en una esquina deteniéndose de golpe, al final del pasillo vislumbro a la profesora McGonagall acompañada por una joven ligeramente más alta que la profesora y bastante más joven, parecía una estudiante. Pelirroja y vestida elegantemente en azul.

Mantuvo la mirada hipnotizada en la mujer, olvidándose por completo de donde estaba y el problema en que se metería si la profesora se percataba de su presencia. Notó que la pelirroja susurraba y sonreía con ternura. Pudo ver su rostro, de tez blanca y ojos azules…

_"Azules"_ pensó bajando la mirada _"Mi madre tenía ojos verdes"_ Se ocultó tras la base de una antorcha recargándose en la pared. Suspiro, pesadamente.

-Buenas noches, señor Potter –levantó la vista al escuchar esa voz tan dulce que se dirigía a él, sorprendido vislumbro a la joven pelirroja sonriendo ampliamente.

-

Ron llegó a la sala común respirando tan profundamente como si estuviese a punto de sumergir la cabeza en agua. Llegó frente a la chimenea, tambaleándose cayó sobre un sillón pequeño. Hermione recostada a lo largo del sillón contiguo, dejo el libro que leía para prestar atención a la llegada de su amigo, que por la expresión en su rostro era obvio que no la había pasado bien en su ronda nocturna por el castillo: deber de un prefecto.

¿Qué tal te fue?

-Aburrido –canturreo semejando el aullido de un lobo- le di mil vueltas al castillo y no me encontré con nadie. Ni profesores, alumnos… ni siquiera a Filch o su gata.

-Que extraño, no es muy tarde –consulto su reloj- el castillo no debería estar tan desolado- se sentó dejando de lado su libro¿no viste a Harry?

¿Otra vez se fue?

-Mmm, me temo que si. Después de la comida, creo.

-Me da la impresión que está huyendo de nosotros –musito pensativo.

-Yo creo que necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Para reflexionar –añadió ante la mirada de incertidumbre que tenía el pelirrojo- han pasado demasiadas cosas extrañas, no creo que sea fácil asimilar eso –se puso de pie- y tengo la impresión de que algo le molesta, pero aún no sé que es.

-Eres muy observadora –murmuro mirando el fuego ardiendo en la chimenea.

-Más bien creo que tú no eres muy atento –subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de las chicas dejando a Ron absorto en sus pensamientos.

Desde que Harry había llegado a Grinmauld Place, antes de iniciar el curso, y al ser informado de los últimos sucesos acontecidos a su alrededor; el ojiverde se volvió algo reservado. Cuando estaban juntos los tres seguía comportándose igual que siempre pero de cuando en cuando buscaba estar solo y pasaba horas diarias lejos de la sala común. Ni Ron ni Hermione sabían a donde iba en aquellas excursiones, pero normalmente volvía tarde. El pelirrojo se levanto pesadamente subiendo las escaleras a su dormitorio, esperaría a Harry allí.

-

La vista frente a ellos era brillante y mágica. Viendo a Hogwarts desde fuera nadie creería que existiera un espectáculo tan flamante en un lugar así, pero la realidad era que ahí estaba. En el tercer piso; Harry fue guiado por pasillos estrechos que no recordaba haber visto, y finalmente llegaron a una pequeña puerta que del otro lado no continuaba un camino. Solo existía la presentación del bello panorama, sin barandal y solo con un pequeño escalón, frente a ellos lucía el cielo lleno de estrellas, con múltiples colores entre azul y negro, un cuarto de luna brillaba de fondo en medio del espeso bosque. Daba la sensación de que estaban a miles de kilómetros de Hogwarts, en un espacio sin habitantes.

-No sabía que existiera este lugar –murmuro Harry sin apartar la vista del frente. A su lado, la joven pelirroja sonrío mirándolo con ternura.

-Yo he estado aquí antes –musito casi en un susurro- hace muchos años.

¿Quién es usted? –preguntó por primera vez en la noche, al caer en cuenta que no sabía quien era su acompañante.

-No estoy en tu contra, si eso es lo que te preocupa –sonrío, por un segundo Harry no entendió a lo que se refería. Cuando creyó tener una idea, no tuvo tiempo de hablar- tú me recuerdas a una persona que quise mucho –tomó el rostro del chico por el mentón mirándolo fijamente- pero tus ojos tienen un color muy peculiar.

-Podría decir lo mismo de usted. Me recuerda a… alguien –su voz se apagó bruscamente sintiéndose torpe.

¿A quién? –preguntó interesada- no sería la primera vez que mi aspecto da una idea tergiversada de quien soy.

-No importa, solo… Usted me recordó a mi madre, pero ella falleció hace algún tiempo.

¿Quiénes son tus padres?

-Ambos fallecieron… si conoce bien a McGonagall, ya le habrá dicho quienes son: James y Lily.

La joven pelirroja permaneció impasible, ni seria ni triste, no reflejaba ninguna emoción en su rostro pero sus ojos se notaban iluminados por un extraño destello de nostalgia como si estuviese escarbando en lo profundo de sus recuerdos.

-Si, algo escuche de eso –susurro consultando inconscientemente su reloj- es tarde, la profesora Umbridge ya debe saber que estás fuera de la torre. Deberías volver.

-Bien, pero no me dijo su nombre.

-No me hables de usted, prácticamente tú y yo podríamos ser hermanos. No de sangre, claro –rió levemente ante la perplejidad del ojiverde- mi nombre es Nicole Devencrow.

-

Harry volvió a su habitación hallando a todos sus compañeros dormidos, incluyendo a Ron que estaba tirado al lado de su cama profundamente dormido. Cuidadosamente coloco a su amigo sobre las sábanas con un hechizo de levitación. Sonrío internamente suponiendo que el pelirrojo había intentado esperarlo, de nuevo.

Entró a su cama mirando el techo sin mucha intención de dormir, a pesar de que ya era más de media noche. Cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza recordando las palabras de Nicole: todas sus frases dichas como una especie de acertijo, o tal vez ya estaba demasiado paranoico.

Luego de más de media hora tratando de desentrañar el 'misterio' poco a poco el cansancio se fue apoderando de él obligándolo a dormir. En medio de un sueño confuso pudo ver a su madre: Lily, tan joven como en su época en Hogwarts; en medio de una habitación, hincada frente a una niña pequeña que prácticamente podría ser su hermana dado su parentesco. Notaba que sostenían una conversación no muy agradable pero por más que se esforzaba no podía escuchar nada.

Tras varios minutos, la niña extendió un pequeño relicario en forma de corazón, brillante a base de plata, y finalmente escucho lo que decía.

-_...es mágico. Guardará cualquier cosa que coloques en el. Un sueño, un deseo, cualquier cosa…_

Abrió los ojos bruscamente recibiendo los primeros rayos de sol sobre su rostro. Se reincorporo sintiendo que había dormido demasiado. Tras asearse y vestirse con el uniforme básico, bajo a la sala encontrando a Hermione sumergida en la lectura de un grueso libro rojo.

-Buenos días –saludo sentándose a su lado.

-Buenos días –sonrió dejando su lectura- te notó más alegre.

-He tenido mucho en que pensar.

-Y supongo que ya encontraste las respuestas que necesitabas.

-No –dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa inocente- pero ayer conocí a una persona que… no sé como explicarlo, creo que me ayuda a relajarme.

¿En serio¿Y quién es?

-Nunca la había visto, su nombre es Nicole Devencrow. Creo que es amiga de McGonagall.

-Devencrow… me suena conocido –musito tratando de recordar.

-Espero que no digas que es peligrosa –se puso de pie- me parece una buena persona.

-Entonces me gustaría conocerla –sonrío tratando de no mostrar su recelo¿te parece si vamos a desayunar?

-

-Señorita Devencrow –una voz exageradamente chillona y empalagosa la obligo a detenerse, aunque al reconocerla no tenía muchas intenciones de escucharla. Pero había discutido con McGonagall sobre eso y no la desobedecería ni a ella ni a Dumbledore.

-Dígame, profesora Umbridge –giro con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que gusto encontrarla –chillo extendiendo un bloque de hojas rosas- ya que su estancia aquí será indefinida, me he tomado la molestia de enlistarle las reglas que… debe acatar para que su visita sea agradable.

-Muchas gracias –susurro peligrosamente suave- pero… me temo que llega tarde –extendió el bloque de regreso- la profesora McGonagall ya me ha explicado lo necesario.

-Ah, ya veo. Pero conserve el reglamento, tal vez pueda serle útil –Dolores continuo su camino alejándose.

En cuanto Nicole perdió de vista a la profesora extendió el brazo con el bloque de hojas sobre su palma, al segundo siguiente los papeles estallaron en una leve llama que fluía de su propia mano. Sonrío traviesamente.

-

Pociones a la primera y Transformaciones la siguiente, ambas de dos horas. Afortunadamente no habían compartido clase con los Slytherin, de lo contrario habría sido mortal. Y dado que la mitad de ese tiempo en las aulas los profesores habían recitado su discurso sobre los Timos, el alumnado estaba feliz de recibir un merecido almuerzo.

Harry en particular había dedicado la mañana a mirar de reojo por cada pasillo y en cada dirección diferente a su camino con la esperanza de ver a Nicole. Hecho que nunca ocurrió. Repentinamente sentía mucha curiosidad por esa chica y tenía muchas preguntas que hacer.

¿Estás bien? –preguntó Hermione devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-Si¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Estás muy distraído.

-He estado buscando a Nicole.

¿Nicole? –intervino Ron¿quién es ella?

-El ángel guardián de Harry –dijo Hermione esperando que el aludido negara, al contrario de ello sonrió.

-Si ese ángel te puso de buen humor, debe ser una buena persona –comento el pelirrojo.

-Iré a recoger mis libros de Adivinación –sonrío abandonando el comedor.

¿Quién es Nicole? –volvió a preguntar, queriendo conocer todos los detalles del ángel guardián.

-No lo sé, Harry dice que la conoció ayer. No me dijo mucho –miro de reojo a espaldas de Ron que giró disimuladamente captando lo mismo que Hermione: Cho Chang había seguido con la mirada a Harry.

-El ángel debe ser alguien muy especial, hasta hizo que Harry se olvidara de Cho –mofo el pelirrojo al ver la cara de decepción de la Hufflepuff. Hermione lo miro reprobatoriamente antes de abandonar el comedor.

-

Nicole llegó al piso superior justo a tiempo para ver a Harry ingresar al aula de Adivinación. Se detuvo a una distancia prudente para no ser vista por el ojiverde. En cuanto el chico se perdió en la escalerilla, giro extendiendo su brazo mirando un pequeño collar de plata del que colgaba un relicario en forma de corazón hecho del mismo material. Frotó levemente la cara superior de la pieza, al instante éste emitió una suave luz azul. Sonrío guardando el relicario.

-Sé paciente, no puedo entregárselo ahora. No está listo –murmuro casi inaudible. Cerró los ojos recordando…

-Flash Back-

_Era una tranquila tarde de otoño. Hacia ya casi 6 meses que habían llegado a aquella casa; sencilla en medio de un bosque profundo, pero eso no le quitaba el calor de hogar. Y hasta ahora era el mejor lugar que habían encontrado para esconderse. Una bella melodía salida del cuarto más abrigado de la casa, inundaba la zona de una fresca sensación de tranquilidad. Una pequeña niña, pelirroja de 7 años era la dueña de tan linda voz. En cuanto la canción, recitada en lengua extraña, cesó, la pequeña elevo la mirada hacia su madre quien acababa de ingresar al cuarto._

_-Haz estado trabajando mucho en eso –observo sentándose en un banco cerca del balcón de cuyos ventanales estaban abiertos de par en par._

_-Si –sonrió sentada en una pequeña alfombra frente al balcón- sé que algún día volveré a verlos y cuando llegué el momento quiero darles una sorpresa._

_-Y vaya que se la llevarán. Solo recuerda que estás trabajando magia muy poderosa, no puedes cometer errores._

_-Descuida, solo es cuestión de practicar. Ya casi lo domino._

_-Nicole –se levanto hincándose frente a su hija¿seguirás renuente al asunto de la clarividencia?_

_-No puedo aceptar eso –musito bajando la mirada._

_-Bien –levanto su rostro- entonces solo contéstame una sola pregunta. Con sinceridad –asintió¿haz visto a Lily o a James, en sueños?_

_Nicole no respondió. Desde que habían llegado a aquella casa, su madre había ofrecido incontables veces la posibilidad de aprender clarividencia. Y aunque al principio se había emocionado por ello, un sueño con relación a Lily le había infundido un temor por la clarividencia que fue acrecentándose por la continuidad de los sueños. Ahora se negaba a aprender, temiendo conocer situaciones tan graves que no la dejaran dormir._

_-Si… -murmuro casi inconsciente._

_¿Sabes que eso es un indicio de que puedes ver el destino?_

_-Si, pero no quiero ver eso –dijo toscamente, poniéndose de pie abandono la habitación._

_-Pero no puedes evitarlo. Tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarlo…_

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: Ok, lo prometido es deuda y aquí está para todos los que lo pidieron (en realidad no fue nadie, yo quise hacerlo para aclarar un par de dudas, y porque no me quería despedir de Nicky' -) la continuación. Con este capítulo ya deben darse una idea de lo que trata la secuela, será un poco más pasiva que la anterior. Nos enfocaremos a los recuerdos de Nicole, historias que narrará a Harry ¿por qué? Ja, ja ese es el nuevo misterio que obviamente tiene que ver con el relicario. Lo único que puedo decirles (o más bien garantizar) es que no va a tener tantos capítulos como en la precuela, así que espero sigan de cerca está nueva historia.

Respondo los reviews del último cap de "Mi linda Nicole":

**Mune-potter: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Ya establecimos que Nicole y Harry se conocieron, varios años después y como aún nos quedan dos merodeadores vivos (y no traidores) tal vez se vuelvan a ver P Que gusto que te intereses en la secuela, no tomara muchos capítulos así que espero que no se vuelva tediosa. Besos y cuídate )

**Florcha:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el final ) muchas gracias por tus comentarios no sabes la inspiración que da recibir elogios tan grandes. Espero que con ese final "Mi linda Nicole" se siga manteniendo entre tus fics favoritos, tuvo que ser triste porque era necesario ¿cómo despedirse de Nicole? Ánimo y cuídate.

**Herm25:** Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te animes a terminar la secuela. Besos )

**Ely-barchu:** Gracias por tus comentarios, te confieso que cuando escribí el final también me puse sentimental y ya me andaba arrepintiendo de terminar el fic P Espero seguir viéndote en está secuela, gracias por brindarme tu amistad, igualmente ten presente que si necesitas algo, no dudes en avisarme D Y tranquila, que sabes que sigo muy pendiente de tu fic. Suerte y cuídate, tu amiga Andy.

**Sailor Alluminem siren: **Que gusto que mi fic te haya gustado tanto, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra saber que cuento con un apoyo tan grande. Gracias por animarte a ver la secuela, espero tus comentarios sobre el cap. Y efectivamente, J&L son una de mis parejas favoritas (como tenía que ser P) Gracias y cuídate -

Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de acompañarme en mis proyectos. Muchas gracias y espero recibir más reviews P siempre son muy útiles a la hora de escribir. Cualquier escena, detalle o situación que les gustaría ver, agradecería me lo comentaran ya que prácticamente está secuela será de peticiones, aclaración de dudas, etc. Pero por supuesto que tendrá su lado misterioso.

Otro detalle, le anote como pareja principal J&L porque con eso inicia la precuela y porque también tendremos a esa linda parejita de regreso (en los recuerdos de Nicky, claro) Hasta la próxima.

Cuídense,

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.


	2. La estrella de Dorth

**De recuerdos y esperanzas**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 2. La estrella de Dorth

Sintió como su cuerpo se elevaba flotando en una zona pura, tranquila y bella. Podía escuchar el canto de algún ser con una voz angelical que se acercaba poco a poco hacia él. Cuando finalmente lo tuvo cerca, abrió los ojos y pudo ver frente a si a su madre: Lily Potter; sonriente, bella y rodeada por un mágico fulgor dorado. Se acercó a él depositando un suave beso sobre su frente, lo abrazó y al separarse, el ojiverde lucía un hermoso relicario de plata rodeando su cuello.

Una gran amiga mía me lo regaló hace mucho tiempo –sonrió tomando su rostro con ambas manos- ahora es tuyo.

Antes que pudiese hablar, una fuerte luz lo cegó destruyendo bruscamente el ambiente que lo rodeaba. Parpadeo con dificultad enfocando su entorno. Despertó enrollado en las sábanas de su cama, miro a la derecha y vio a Ron que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

Al fin despiertas –mofo- vístete rápido y vámonos, que hoy hay salida a Hogsmeade.

Si, si, claro –musito adormilado. Inconscientemente se llevo la mano al cuello buscando el relicario, pero era obvio que no lo encontraría, había sido solo un sueño.

¿Estás bien?

Si…

Bueno, entonces date prisa o vendrá Hermione a vestirte –mofo abandonando el cuarto.

Harry se levantó monótonamente recordando el sueño de noches anteriores donde una pequeña niña le entregaba el mismo relicario que en el sueño reciente su madre le daba a él. _"…guardará cualquier cosa que coloques en el. Un sueño, un deseo..."_ Volvió a llevar su mano al cuello sintiendo por un segundo, el peso del relicario.

_"Estoy volviéndome loco"_ pensó para sus adentros.

Llamó a la puerta un par de veces sin obtener respuesta; finalmente se decidió a abrir, entrando silenciosamente para no perturbar a la invitada. Pasó el pequeño corredor que separaba la puerta de la habitación llegando a un cuarto completamente iluminado con tonalidades plateadas que parecían fluir de las paredes y el techo. Una suave lluvia de luces caía constantemente meciendo un delicado aroma a rosas por todo el recinto mientras la melodía de un piano daba el último toque; acompañado por gran variedad de flores. Llegó al extremo opuesto del cuarto, hallando a Nicole sentada en un banco de terciopelo jugueteando con una sencilla rosa blanca protegida en una urna de cristal.

Buenos días –saludo la subdirectora del colegio.

Ah, buenos días, profesora –dijo la joven, notoriamente sorprendida- lo lamento, no la escuché entrar –sonrió inocente, colocando la rosa en una pequeña mesa.

Descuide –sonrió levemente, sabiendo que mentía sobre su último comentario- me parece esplendido lo que ha hecho con este lugar.

Gracias –miro a su alrededor- está hecho con todos mis recuerdos.

Me alegro ver que no son malos. ¿Terminó su carta?

¿Remus volvió? –preguntó emocionada.

Si, precisamente ayer. Quise informarle pero no la encontré en su habitación y aunque supuse donde encontrarla, decidí no importunar. Supongo que estuvo muy ocupada –comento lanzándole una mirada cómplice.

Si, un poco –musito extendiendo un sobre blanco- espero que no sea mucha molestia.

No se preocupe; se lo entregaré a más tardar mañana –giro abandonando la habitación.

Tras ella, Nicole sonrió traviesamente. Justo detrás de la rosa blanca, la pared estaba cubierta por varias ramas de hierbabuena que formaban trazos en el muro, excepto en un pequeño cuadro donde tallado a base de luces se encontraba la inscripción: "Aquí estuvo Sirius Black, el merodeador más guapo de todos los tiempos". Nicole sonrió, recordando ese día…

_Flash Back_

_Era el primer día de las vacaciones de Navidad, y Nicole se las había ingeniado para 'secuestrar' a Lily y a James quien estaba con la pelirroja y tuvieron que llevarlo. Pero cuando bajaron a la sala común, encontraron a Sirius y de camino por los corredores, Remus se les unió. Aquella comitiva no estaba planeada pero la pequeña pelirroja sonrió pensando que sería una buena manera de ganarse la confianza de los Merodeadores, sobre todo de James y Remus._

_Bajó la capa de invisibilidad y siguiendo las indicaciones de Nicole, llegaron frente a una habitación no muy llamativa, que los Merodeadores conocían como un salón ordinario pero al entrar los 4 jóvenes quedaron más que asombrados. El lugar lucía brillante, perfumado, lleno de rosas y con una melodía instrumental que daba el último detalle._

_-¿Y bien¿Qué les parece? –sonrió Nicole complacida al ver los rostros del grupo._

_-Hasta donde yo recuerdo, este lugar no existía –dijo Remus sin perder detalle del cuarto._

_-Me parece muy bonito –comento Lily dejando que los suaves destellos que caían del techo reposaran sobre su palma._

_-Es mi manera de demostrarles que no soy una mala persona –dijo la pequeña, tímidamente._

_James y Remus intercambiaron miradas incómodas mientras Sirius se entretenía al lado de una pared. Rompiendo el silencio, el anímago mostró su trabajo._

_-_"Aquí estuvo Sirius Black, el merodeador más guapo de todos los tiempos"_ –recito con orgullo, señalando el texto enmarcado en la pared._

_Aquel gesto se gano las críticas de sus amigos sobre lo egocéntrico que era pero Nicole sonreía abiertamente mirando con ternura el detalle. Discretamente, mientras el resto 'discutían', la pequeña realizó un hechizo sobre la habitación con lo que solo los presentes podrían acceder a ella nuevamente._

Un par de horas más tarde, Hermione iba rumbo a la biblioteca. Aún le intrigaba el apellido Devencrow, y aún más al no recordar nada concreto; lo había escuchado antes pero no estaba muy segura de donde. Atravesó un corredor y se detuvo de golpe al escuchar la inconfundible voz de la profesora Umbridge.

Señorita Devencrow –llamo con su exagerado tono meloso.

Si, dígame, profesora –giro para encarar a su interlocutora.

Creo que no ha leído el reglamento.

No entiendo a que se refiere –sonrió imitando su gesto "amable".

Las reglas establecen que usted no tiene permiso para sacar a ningún alumno después de la hora de dormir –recito tranquilamente.

Jamás he hecho semejante cosa.

Ah, pero estoy segura que sacó a Harry Potter, hace unos días.

Profesora –respiro- yo respeto mucho 'sus' reglas pero si no tiene pruebas no puede llegar y acusarme de todo lo que pasa. Y ahora si me disculpa –siguió su camino, sonriendo levemente- quisiera visitar a un par de amigos, ya que el reglamento no establece que no pueda hacerlo –hablo tan rápido que no le dio oportunidad a la profesora, que molesta, bufo alejándose a paso rápido.

Disculpe –llamo Hermione acercándose a Nicole- ¿usted es Nicole Devencrow?

Si –sonrió- ¿tú eres…?

Hermione Granger, amiga de Harry.

Ah, Hermione. Si, he oído algo sobre ti –continuo su camino con la chica a su lado- creo que fue por parte de la profesora McGonagall –miro de reojo a la menor, percibiendo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Hmm, usted conoció a Harry hace algunas noches¿cierto?

Si -dijo tranquilamente. Y Hermione comprendió que había engañado a la profesora Umbridge- pero no le mentí a la profesora –la Gryffindor dio un leve respingo al sentir que Nicole había leído su mente- ella me acusaba de haber sacado a Harry de la torre, pero no fue así. Yo solo lo encontré por el camino –sonrió pero Hermione no percibió un peculiar brillo en su mirada.

Harry está muy impresionado con usted –musito inconscientemente recibiendo la mirada sin expresión de la pelirroja- no lo tome a mal pero quiero mucho a Harry y han pasado tantas cosas raras que no puedo confiar en los extraños.

Si eso es lo que te preocupa –sonrió cálidamente- ya puedes estar tranquila, solo estoy aquí por un asunto pendiente. Jamás le haría daño a Harry, él es hijo de mi mejor amiga.

Sonrió con melancolía alejándose de Hermione que de un momento a otro creyó verla desaparecer. Nicole caminó alejándose de los pasillos más transitados para terminar en una de las torres más altas del castillo desde donde se podía apreciar las habitaciones de 7º año de Gryffindor. Acompañada por las voces del viento y el agua, comenzó a cantar una suave tonadilla en lengua extraña permitiendo que los recuerdos volvieran a ella…

_Flash Back_

_La pequeña Nicole de 4 años se hallaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, en la habitación de Lily quien había bajado a la sala común para recibir a James luego de la visita a Hogsmeade a la que la pelirroja no acudió. Sintiendo la brisa agitando sus cabellos comenzó a cantar en lengua extraña. A los pocos minutos, Lily volvió cerrando la puerta tras de si con la mirada fija en la pequeña._

_-Que bonita canción –elogió acercándose a Nicole luego de depositar una pequeña caja café sobre su cama._

_-La cantaba mi mamá para dormirme –murmuro sin apartar la vista del horizonte._

_-La extrañas mucho¿verdad? –dijo sentándose a su lado._

_-Lamento que por mi estancia aquí no puedas pasar mucho tiempo con tus amigos._

_-Descuida, no hay problema –sonrió levantando a la niña en brazos- espero que no te hayas aburrido._

_-He estado mirando el atardecer –aplaudió sonriente, siendo depositada en la cama- ¿qué es esto? –tomó la caja._

_-Ah, me lo trajo James –sonrió abriendo la caja que aún sostenía Nicole._

_Un pequeño osito de cristal giraba en el centro de un escenario lleno de árboles y flores, repentinamente se transformó en una bailarina y su castillo; luego en un dragón rodeado de fuego; un sapo en su estanque; una niña rodeada de regalos; un unicornio al pie de un lago. Entre risas, Lily cerró la caja ante la mirada absorta de Nicole._

_-Originalmente solo tenía al osito pero Sirius, Remus y Peter lo llenaron de esas cosas –rió abiertamente- no tengo idea de cuantos escenarios tenga pero deben ser muchísimos –contagiada por Lily, la pequeña se tiro en la cama riendo fuertemente._

Con un profundo suspiro, Nicole bajó de la torre encontrándose con Harry a la mitad del pasillo. Sonrió con ternura acercándose al ojiverde.

Siempre me sorprenderá el parecido que puedes tener con Lily, y con James al mismo tiempo.

¿Conociste a mis padres?

Si; y tengo gratos recuerdos de ellos.

¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes?

No lo preguntaste –sonrió traviesamente- Lily hizo mucho por mí. Si no fuera por ella, por James y por sus amigos seguramente yo estaría muerta. Supongo que debes estar orgulloso de ellos.

No los recuerdo muy bien –bajo la mirada- solo tenía 1 año cuando ellos…

Yo no lo creo así –sonrió levantándole el rostro- aunque hayas convivido con ellos poco tiempo, debes tener sus rostros grabados en tu mente, en un lugar muy especial. Cierra los ojos.

Sin pensarlo, Harry obedeció. Nicole colocó su mano en el lado izquierdo del pecho de Harry, cerrando los ojos. Aquello fue lo último que el ojiverde pudo sentir. Y como una especie de película pudo verse a si mismo de bebé en los brazos de su madre, arrullándolo con una suave canción. Unos pasos más atrás, visualizo a su padre mirando con ternura a su esposa e hijo.

Había recibido una carta muy interesante, que estaba por de más explicar lo impresionado que lo había dejado. Y luego de gastar toda la tarde tratando de descifrar lo que significaba llegó a la conclusión de que no había nada que perder. Ahora, en medio de la oscuridad, atravesaba Hogsmeade acompañado por un enorme perro negro, rumbo a la Casa de los Gritos. Miro al cielo, la noche sin luna, recordando una noche similar de hacia tantos años.

_Flash Back_

_Como todas las noches de luna llena, se había divertido mucho jugando con Padfoot, Wormtail y Prongs, aquel día no había sido la excepción y como siempre al día siguiente sentía el cuerpo destruido y un cansancio exagerado. Apenas unos cuantos rayos de sol se filtraban por escasas rendijas de la Casa de los Gritos. Aún faltaban un par de horas para que Madame Pomfrey llegara por lo que se extraño al escuchar ruidos provenientes de la entrada. Estuvo a punto de levantarse pero al escuchar voces conocidas, volvió a recostarse sabiendo lo que vendría._

_-¡Ya volvimos! –canturreo Sirius alegremente- no seas dormilón, ya levántate._

_-Sirius, no estés molestando. Recuerda que prometiste comportarte –regaño James, entrando tras su amigo._

_-Déjalo, James. Es un caso perdido –comento Remus sonriendo levemente. Se reincorporo cansadamente distinguiendo a Lily y a una pequeña pelirroja: Nicole._

_-Disculpa que viniéramos a molestarte –musito Lily al sentir la mirada del licántropo sobre ella- pero Nicole insistió en venir –la pequeña se acercó tomando la mano de Remus, deposito un collar del que pendía un dije redondo con el dibujo de una estrella de 16 puntas._

_-Es la estrella de Dorth –sonrió- se dice que aparece en el cielo cada 20 años. Cuando eso ocurra debes estar muy alerta porque algo grandioso ocurrirá –aplaudió dando un salto- claro que es una leyenda._

_Luego de segundos en frío silencio, todos los presentes estallaron en carcajadas, excepto Remus que miraba con atención su regalo. No entendía porque pero aquella pieza le parecía más misteriosa de lo aparente. Con una sonrisa la colocó alrededor de su cuello._

_-Gracias, Nicole –tomó la mano de la pelirroja captando su atención. Por toda respuesta, la pequeña sonrió._

Llegaron a los terrenos de Hogwarts, y aunque había avisado a Dumbledore sobre su 'visita', la presencia de Umbridge no les permitía ser vistos por nadie. Atravesaron el lugar rodeando entre los árboles para llegar al pie del sauce boxeador. Tomó una rama y presionó el nudo inmovilizando el árbol lo que les permitió pasar. Una vez dentro, el enorme perro se transformó adquiriendo la forma de un hombre; alto y moreno.

Que viaje tan aburrido –comento tirándose sobre un amplio sillón.

¿Querías que un grupo de mortífagos nos siguiera? –ironizó asomándose por una de las rendijas.

¿Viejos recuerdos?

Cada tabla de está casa lo es.

No seas melancólico, Remus.

Si, claro –miro su collar de la estrella de Dorth permitiendo que la tenue luz del exterior alumbrará.

Ya casi se cumplen 20 años –dijo una vocecilla que los obligó a girar y ponerse a la defensiva.

Frente a ellos vieron a la pequeña Nicole de 4 años, tal y como la recordaban de la última vez que se vieron hacia casi 20 años. Pequeña y sonriente, se acercó a ellos con una mirada traviesamente.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: OK, luego de un rato considerable sin actualizar… ¡estoy de vuelta! D Sorry por la tardanza pero hubo causas de fuerza mayor que creo ya había explicado… En fin, olvidándonos de las cosas malas, vamos al capítulo: espero que les haya gustado, como notarán nos estamos llevando esto algo rápido. Y he de confirmarles lo dicho en el capítulo anterior: este fic no durará mucho, de hecho creo que serán cuatro capítulos, así que vamos a la mitad. No sé si les parezca mucho o poco pero me pareció lo necesario, la base del fic era explicar lo que paso años después y aquí está.

Respondo reviews:

**Lucy Diamonds: **Gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te gusté tanto mi fic - Serán dos capítulos más, así que espero actualizar pronto para no dejarlos en la intriga mucho tiempo ) Y por supuesto que Harry sabrá la verdad, de hecho ese es uno de los objetivos de Nicole. De nuevo, gracias y espero que sigas mi fic. Besos y cuídate )

**Flopy-Black: **Que bueno que me avisas sobre tu cambio de nick, sino luego no te encontraría, ji, ji. Bueno, bueno, respondo tus preguntas: Nicole llegó a Hogwarts con un objetivo importante que sabremos más adelante, no te diré nada pero tiene mucho que ver con los sueños de Harry; empecé en el 5º año porque no quería destruir la trama de ninguno de los libros y como el 5º es el último, hice un pequeño intermedio en el. Digamos que este suceso se sitúa a principios de los 15 años de Harry y termina antes del asunto con Voldemort en el ministerio; aunque altera un poco la trama del libro, al final sabrás porque Nicole apareció justo en ese momento. Umbridge está un poco loca, eso nadie lo niega, pero como entraba en el 5º libro también tuvo su aparición en el fic; eso si, Nicole está para ponerla en su lugar P Sobre la edad de Nicole, ella tiene 24 años. Y sobre tu última pregunta: ya vimos en este cap, que se reencontraron así que no te adelantaré nada, en el próximo capítulo veremos las reacciones de los Merodeadores - Que gusto que mis fics sigan entre tus favoritos, espero continuar así. Lamento que las actualizaciones demoren tanto, pero haré todo lo humanamente posible para corregir eso. Besos y cuídate.

**Mary93: **No te preocupes por la tardanza, lo importante es que dejaste el review y espero contar con tu apoyo hasta el final de está historia ) Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Besos.

**Amy Black: **Que gusto que sigas al pendiente, disculpa por la demora al actualizar pero al igual que tú tengo la cabeza hecha un lío P Sobre el relicario: efectivamente está relacionado con James y Lily, sobre todo con está última. Ya sabrás de que se trata un poco más adelante ) Gracias por tu apoyo, cuídate. Tú amiga, Andy.

**Leilawood: **Supongo que conociste "Mi linda Nicole" por recomendación o tal vez solo por casualidad, pero que bueno que llamara tu atención ) Gracias por tus comentarios, siempre me esfuerzo al escribir los capítulos y espero contar con tu opinión, ji, ji. Digamos que el centro de la historia radica en el relicario, así que espera los próximos capítulos para enterarte de ello P

**Fer-Black:** Que bueno que te diera tiempo de leerte el fic anterior y el inicio de este, gracias por tu review y espero que sigas al pendiente del fic. Besos y cuídate )

**herm25: **Eso si que es suerte, entonces. Al menos diste con el fic, espero que sigas al pendiente ) Gracias por tu opinión, cuídate.

**Sas-sonia: **Gracias por tu review, que gusto que hayas leído la precuela y sigas está nueva etapa. Espero verte por aquí de nuevo, yo prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible. Besos )

**Ely-barchu: **Gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que sea de tu agrado y espero cumplas tu palabra y sigas leyendo, ji ) Besos y cuídate.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no saben el gusto que me da iniciar este pequeño proyecto con tanto apoyo - Espero recibir más reviews, ya saben que ayudan a la inspiración - y cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario será bien recibido (incluidas las quejas, por supuesto).

Cuídense.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.


	3. Respuestas a preguntas olvidadas

**De recuerdos y esperanzas**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 3. Respuestas a preguntas olvidadas.

Caminaba sigilosamente por pasillos oscuros y fríos, atravesando puertas, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente indicándole el camino. A cada paso que daba podía sentir que llegaba al final. No sabía muy bien que era lo que encontraría pero algo lo incitaba a seguir. Tocó la perilla de la última puerta, el final del recorrido y con una sonrisa de emoción abrió el cuarto, recibiendo un fuerte destello que lo obligo a cerrar los ojos. Al segundo siguiente se encontraba en su cama, en la torre de Gryffindor. Bufó con decepción mirando el techo.

No era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de sueños pero si era la primera en que podía llegar tan lejos. Había estado a un paso de descubrir lo que fuera que le causaba tanta curiosidad. Se levantó pesadamente acercándose a la ventana, desde donde pudo admirar la noche. En medio de sus reflexiones, una pequeña chispa de luz surgió en medio de la oscuridad, a un costado del castillo y lejos de la zona transitada.

Sabiendo que era una locura tomó su Saeta de Fuego, el mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad saliendo del cuarto silenciosamente por la ventana. Su curiosidad por conocer el origen de aquella luz lo obligó a salir volando en vez de darle la vuelta a la escuela entre pasillos y profesores que hacían de guardia. Cuidadosamente llegó a tierra, escondió la Saeta entre los arbustos y se acercó al lugar de su interés.

Con asombro descubrió una serie de figuras a tamaño natural hechas de algo que parecía cristal. Al acercarse más descubrió que estaban heladas. ¿Acaso eran de hielo? Su sorpresa fue mayor al notar que eran réplicas de cada uno de los Merodeadores, Lily y dos chicas más que no reconocía, y por último una figura de aquella niña pelirroja que había visto en sueños.

* * *

Si pudieran ver sus rostros –mofo la pequeña sentándose en el sillón, al lado de Sirius- parece que hubieran visto un fantasma. 

Algo así –musito el anímago sin apartar la vista de Nicole, al igual que Remus, lucía sorprendido.

Han pasado muchos años¿no deberías haber crecido? –comento Remus como si fuera obvio. Por toda respuesta, la pequeña sonrió dando a entender que no quería hablar de eso- y también… no creímos volver a verte. La tarde que nos despedimos diste a entender que eso no pasaría.

Y no debió pasar –dijo Nicole, seriamente- de hecho, muchas cosas cambiaron…

_-------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------------_

_Una fuerte explosión retumbo en la casa destruyendo abruptamente la concentración de Nicole. Ahora, a sus 9 años, su nivel de magia era más alto y por consiguiente practicaba variados hechizos avanzados. Corrió rápidamente hacia el origen del estallido, abrió bruscamente la puerta encontrando la habitación completamente desordenada; caminando entre los escombros siguió un rastro de sangre impregnada en paredes y piso. Justo al final del cuarto encontró a su madre en el suelo, pálida, con múltiples heridas por todo el cuerpo y un amplio charco de sangre a su alrededor._

_Por un segundo el tiempo se detuvo, su respiración se volvió nula y la desesperación comenzaba a nublar su juicio. Con algo de alivio notó como su madre abría lentamente los ojos, enfocándolos en ella. Sonrió internamente respirando para recuperar la cordura._

_-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó suavemente hincándose frente a la mujer._

_-Voldemort ha vuelto… –murmuro con dificultad._

_-Pero¿cómo…? –la mirada de su madre la hizo callar._

_Bajó la vista recordando conversaciones pasadas en las que Voldemort había sido el tema principal. Era un hecho que la caja en la que habían sellado al Lord hacía años, no resistiría el inmenso poder de éste para siempre y eso Nicole lo sabía, pero nunca creyó que aquel día llegara tan pronto._

_-Nicole… escúchame bien –hablo tomando su pequeña mano con dificultad- Voldemort nunca olvidara lo que le hicimos e intentara por todos los medios destruirnos –tosió repentinamente escupiendo algo de sangre- pero eso no es lo importante, ahora. Hace poco fue pronunciada una profecía muy importante con relación a Voldemort, que dicta el nacimiento del único ser capaz de destruirlo… -respiro pesadamente. El tiempo se terminaba- tienes que confiar en tus poderes como clarividente y descubrir quien es la madre de ese niño…_

_-Pero, no puedo –chillo con nerviosismo- no quiero ver nada…_

_-Nicole, existe la posibilidad que Lily sea la madre de ese niño._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Luego de eso, mi madre murió, asesinada por Voldemort –dijo Nicole mirando sus pies, colgando a la orilla del sillón. Remus y Sirius la miraban con seriedad, sin hacer ruido durante su relato- a partir de ese momento, viajé por el mundo conociendo magia y aumentando mis habilidades. Finalmente ocurrió lo inevitable y mis poderes como clarividente se desarrollaron permitiéndome conocer la identidad de la madre de aquel niño… era Lily –suspiro apesadumbrada- pero era demasiado tarde, no pude salvarla… con el tiempo, llegué casi a desaparecer de la vida y cuando logré dominar la clarividencia supe que el hijo de James y Lily sigue vivo y traté de encontrarlo. Por más que investigue, jamás di con él y dejé de preocuparme suponiendo que Dumbledore lo tenía bajo su cuidado. Todo termino ahí, hasta que Lily se comunico conmigo, pidiéndome un favor con relación a Harry.

Por extensos minutos solo se escucharon los murmullos de la noche. Aquello había sido un relato muy confuso y era demasiada información para Remus e incluso para Sirius quien no esperaba escuchar algo parecido de esa pequeña niña que había vuelto a ellos con una gran sonrisa y mucha alegría. Siempre era sorprendente y admirable la forma en que se reponía de las situaciones. Se acercó a ella tomándola entre sus brazos en un fuerte y cálido apretón.

Gracias… padrino –susurro compartiendo el abrazo.

Remus se mantenía algo distante, mirando con atención el gesto de Sirius. Sonrió levemente recordando una escena similar de hacia varios años…

_------------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------------_

_Sirius y Remus estaban cómodamente instalados en la sala común de Gryffindor, jugando ajedrez frente a la chimenea. Abruptamente Lily apareció resoplando, se acercó a los Merodeadores sentándose de golpe en el sillón más cercano a ellos._

_-¿Todo en orden? –preguntó Remus deteniendo el juego para prestar atención a la pelirroja._

_-Creo… -murmuro sonriendo levemente- James y Peter se llevaron a Nicole, por más que le dije a James lo riesgoso que era eso, no me hizo caso –chillo cruzando los brazos, en un gesto casi infantil._

_-No es eso lo que realmente te preocupa¿verdad?_

_-Nicole me preocupa mucho –suspiro subiendo las piernas al sofá, abrazándose a si misma- no sé porque me da la impresión que algo malo puede pasarle. Creo que ya me encariñe con ella, no puedo dejar de preocuparme –sonrió con ternura mirando el fuego. Repentinamente sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola y giro levemente su rostro encarando a Sirius que sonreía tranquilamente- gracias, Sirius._

_Remus sonrió levemente, aquello ya era algo común incluso antes de que James y Lily fueran novios. Sirius consideraba a la pelirroja como una pequeña hermana que necesitaba ser protegida; algo que él cumplía con gusto. Siempre que James estaba lejos, Sirius se encargaba de devolverle su sonrisa a Lily._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ahora haz vuelto por Harry –comento el licántropo una vez que Sirius y Nicole rompieran su abrazo.

Prometí a Lily entregar algo muy valioso a su hijo, y pienso hacerlo. Solo que él aún no está listo, hay una historia muy larga que contar.

¿Una historia? –musito Sirius, claramente confundido.

Con una sonrisa, Nicole se levantó del sillón encaminándose a la entrada de la habitación cuya puerta no existía. De espaldas a los merodeadores, su cuerpo emitió un profundo brillo tras el cual su apariencia dejo de ser la de la pequeña Nicole, ahora era una mujer madura que sin prestar demasiada atención a las exclamaciones de asombro tras ella, estiro su brazo frente a si y al bajarlo en un suave movimiento descubrió la figura de Harry que había permanecido oculto bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Y ahora debes tener más preguntas que antes¿cierto, Harry? –sonrió levantando el rostro del moreno por el mentón para mirar sus ojos- pero aún no es el momento, necesitas relajarte.

Lentamente, Harry tuvo la sensación que un calor reconfortante le inundaba el pecho propagándose rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. Poco a poco su mente pareció desconectarse de la realidad y sus ojos se fueron cerrando. La visión frente a si de Sirius, Remus y Nicole fue lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento.

Como una especie de película, cientos de imágenes rodaron por su mente creando una historia. Primero pudo ver a su madre, Lily, encontrándose a una pequeña pelirroja muy parecida a ella, niña que ahora sabía era Nicole; viéndose por primera vez en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, hacía ya algunos años. En seguida pudo ver a Lily, lidiando con la responsabilidad de cuidar a su 'hija adoptiva', mantenerla oculta de sus amigos y profesores, e intentando no llamar la atención. Pudo ver el momento en que Nicole se presentaba como una Devencrow perseguida por Voldemort; el secuestro de Lily, la desesperación de los merodeadores y de Nicole, la batalla en el castillo del Lord y finalmente la despedida. El día en que Nicole se fue, entregando el relicario de plata a Lily.

Abrió los ojos lentamente enfocando su entorno, se sentía como si hubiese dormido una eternidad. Se reincorporo pesadamente mirando a su alrededor, se encontraba en una habitación que aunque pequeña y sencilla emitía una tranquilidad y calidez casi hogareñas. Junto a la cama donde yacía vislumbro a Nicole y un poco más retirados Sirius y Remus detuvieron su charla al verlo despertar.

¿Recuerdas todo lo que viste en sueños? –preguntó Nicole pasando su mano por la frente del chico, retirando un par de mechones.

¿Qué fue todo eso?

Fue lo que paso desde el momento en que conocí a Lily.

Por eso decías que tú y yo éramos hermanos –murmuro mirando el techo- eres la hija de mis padres; y Sirius es tu padrino –sonrió levemente reenfocando su vista en ella- siempre quise tener un hermano o hermana –tomó la mano de la joven sin dejar de mirarla.

Gracias. Significa mucho viniendo de ti. Y ahora que conoces toda la historia, tengo algo muy especial que entregarte –de entre sus ropas extrajo una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo- de hecho es un regalo de Lily -Harry tomó la caja y al abrirla descubrió con sorpresa el relicario de plata que tantas veces había visto en sueños.

Ya lo había visto antes –confeso mirando a Nicole- en un sueño, tú se lo dabas a mi madre diciéndole que era mágico y que…

…guardaría cualquier cosa que pusiera en el –termino la oración, sacando el relicario para colocarlo alrededor del cuello de Harry- un sueño, un deseo, lo que fuera –sonrió sentándose a su lado- cierto, yo sé lo di a Lily antes de irme hace muchos años. Pero ella fue tan feliz en vida que nunca lo utilizó, y aún después de su muerte, lo conservó intacto devolviéndomelo con la petición de entregártelo. Ahora te pertenece –con suaves movimientos volvió a recostar a Harry cubriéndolo con las mantas- descansa… hermano –deposito un beso en su frente tras lo cual abandono la habitación junto con los merodeadores.

¿Cómo es que puedes cambiar tu apariencia de esa forma? –preguntó Sirius.

Estuve practicando mucho en ello cuando era pequeña. Quería darles una sorpresa para la próxima vez que nos encontráramos –sonrió traviesamente.

Vaya sorpresa –musito.

He terminado lo que vine a hacer, y ya es tiempo de que me vaya.

Por un segundo, Sirius estuvo a punto de protestar pero en seguida comprendió que estaba por de más, aquello tenía que ocurrir, igual que hacia años. La diferencia era que está despedida sería definitiva: Nicole no volvería.

Supongo que de nada sirve contradecirte –comento.

Lo siento, Sirius, pero recuerda que yo no debería estar aquí – tomó la mano derecha del anímago y la izquierda de Remus mirándolos alternadamente- ahora deben mantenerse fuertes para Harry, lo que les queda de tiempo. Va a necesitar mucho de ambos sobre todo de ti, Remus, ya que sueles ser más paciente. Sirius –sonrió mirando su desacuerdo ante la última frase- eres demasiado impulsivo –mofo.

¿Tú sabes como terminara esto? –intervino el licántropo tratando de hallarle sentido a las palabras de la pelirroja.

La clarividencia me ha enseñado mucho y efectivamente conozco el destino que se les tiene preparado. Pero no sé los diré –añadió al ver las intenciones de Sirius por saber más- tampoco les diré si es bueno o malo, solo que será muy duro, peligroso y al final dará un giro total –soltó sus manos sin dejar de sonreír- 4º piso, ala norte, el último corredor a la derecha, tras la cortina de terciopelo. Siempre estará abierta para ustedes.

_------------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------------_

_Remus se sentó al lado de Nicole, en la sala común. Siendo vacaciones había pocos estudiantes que pudiesen ver a la pequeña pelirroja, así que podía pasar más tiempo fuera de la habitación de las chicas de 7º._

_-Lily me habló de tus dotes como clarividente._

_-No es algo que me enorgullezca –murmuro enroscándose en el sillón._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Normalmente veo cosas feas, tristes y… -suspiro- no me gusta hablar de eso._

_-Lo siento –se hinco al lado del mueble acariciando su cabello._

_-Vi mi muerte –susurro abrazándose con fuerza._

_-No tiene porque ocurrir._

_-Es mi destino._

_-¿Por qué¿Quién lo dijo¿Por qué tiene que ser así?_

_Levanto la cabeza mirando al merodeador. Aquellas mismas preguntas ya se las había hecho, pero por alguna razón no habían tenido tanta fuerza como la que ahora le daba Remus. Sonrió levemente abrazando al chico con la tranquilidad de haberse ganado su confianza._

_-¡Al fin los encuentro! –exclamo Sirius atravesando el cuadro de la Señora Gorda- tienen que venir¡hay como 30c.m. de nieve! –grito con emoción alzando en brazos a Nicole._

_-Sirius, ni siquiera lleva suéter. Si la sacas, la matarás de pulmonía –reclamo Remus._

_-Felicidades, amigo Moony, haz sido elegido para traer el equipo para guerra de nieve de mi ahijada –canturreo abandonando la sala. Con un resoplido de resignación, Remus subió a las habitaciones por la ropa de Nicole._

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: ¡Ya volví! Y para felicidad de muchos, en actualización, para tristeza de otros (incluyéndome) para el penúltimo capítulo de la historia. Ya para el próximo cap-final solo daremos un par de detalles, entre los que se incluyen el que, en mi opinión es el más interesante: una predicción oficial por parte de nuestra linda Nicole. Que conste que ese dato se los doy extra, solo porque me siento amable ;) Ah, pero eso si, no esperen palabras especificas sobre que sucederá esto o aquello, será algo más sutil.

Ok, respondo los reviews:

**Flopy-Black: **Sorry, sorry, no era mi intención tardarme tanto pero prometo que subiré el cap final en menos tiempo, e igualmente espero que estés bien ) Ay, no te gusto el cap -- bueno, espero haber mejorado en este… aunque no creo, tal vez te confundas porque utilizo muchos flash back pero en parte son necesarios, por algo el fic se llama "De recuerdos y esperanzas", en si se centra a los recuerdos de Nicole y los merodeadores, mismos que son narrados a Harry pero no lo especifique porque realmente no lo creí necesario - se me hacía monótono eso de sentar a todos frente a Harry y que digan todo lo que saben, no sé tu opinión pero en lo personal eso no me pareció muy llamativo. Gracias por tu review y cuídate mucho. Suerte )

**Amy Black: **Que bueno que te gustará el cap pasado, espero que este tampoco te decepcione, ya me lo dirás - Y ya tenemos las reacciones de los merodeadores, prácticamente el fic ya está terminado pero aún nos faltan un par de detalles más, espero que sigas al pendiente del final. Besos y cuídate )

**Ely: **Descuida, prometo que el cap final llegará en menos tiempo que este, espero puedas disculpar mi demora pero entre una cosa y otra, ji, ji. Y gracias por seguir fiel a mi fic, nos vemos en el próximo. Besos )

**Leilawood: **Uy, la estrella de Dorth, para eso tenemos el cap final, para explicar que pasa con ella, solo sé paciente ;) También veremos lo del relicario. De hecho la secuela de "Mi linda Nicole" no estaba planeada, la escribí porque quería aclarar un par de puntos pendientes y porque, sinceramente, no me gusto darle un final tan triste - creo que me encariñe con Nicole P Y también lamento que duré tan poco pero espero que entiendas mis razones. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios sobre mis historias, no sabes que orgullo da saber recibir opiniones así ) Prometo que el próximo cap tardará menos. Cuídate mucho.

**Lucy Diamonds: **Ya me contarás que te parecieron las reacciones de los merodeadores y prometo no tardarme tanto para el próximo cap ) Wow, no sabes lo que me hace sentir el saber que hay quienes ponen mis historias entre sus favoritas, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y nos vemos en el cap final. Besos y cuídate )

**Vinuesa: **Ok, no sé si sigas al pendiente de la secuela pero aún así quise responder al review que dejaste en "Mi linda Nicole". Agradezco muchísimo tu opinión sobre mis fics, gracias por tus comentarios, eso ayuda mucho a la inspiración (siempre lo digo, pero es que es la verdad P) Y claro, yo sigo escribiendo, de hecho es mi vicio y es que nunca me verás sin una historia entre manos, je, eso también es un problema porque no puedo escribir a la velocidad que llegan mis ideas - Muchas gracias y cuídate.

Espero que me dejen muchos reviews más para el cap final, ya saben el último 'suspiro' de inspiración, je. Muchos besos y se cuidan.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.

Miembro de la MMW.


	4. Un deseo a las estrellas

**De recuerdos y esperanzas**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 4. Un deseo a las estrellas

**"Sagaso yume no kakera hiroiatsume"**

**Vamos a buscar las astillas de los sueños.**

Harry se encontraba en la habitación más alta de la mansión Black, lugar elegido como cuartel de la Orden del Fénix y donde él, Ron y Hermione pasarían las vacaciones de Navidad. Luego que Nicole abandonara Hogwarts y salvo el incidente del señor Weasley en el Ministerio, nada era diferente. Seguía sintiéndose acosado por todos pero curiosamente aquello ya no le molestaba tanto; no que la idea le fascinara pero era más tolerable.

La última conversación que había sostenido con Nicole había abierto en él nuevas esperanzas sobre el futuro. Después de todo, ella había vivido una situación similar: la insistente amenaza de Voldemort. Ahora podía ver el amanecer como una nueva esperanza y no como un burdo suspiro de vida.

_----------------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------_

_-Sirius me dijo que planeas irte pronto –dijo Harry entrando a la habitación de Nicole, donde las maletas de la joven ya estaban preparadas._

_-Nunca me han gustado estás trivialidades –comento cerrando la última bolsa- pero hay que respetar las reglas de la profesora Umbridge –mofo mirando al ojiverde. Su expresión indicando claramente que no quería rodeos- he terminado mi deber aquí y debo irme._

_-¿Por qué? Puedes quedarte con nosotros, con Sirius, con Remus, conmigo._

_-Agradezco la invitación –sonrió con ternura- pero no puedo aceptarla. Harry, –coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del chico- tú aún tienes cosas grandiosas por delante, grandes metas, logros, sueños. Yo ya he terminado con eso, y debo irme._

_-No entiendo lo quieres decir._

_-Lo entenderás, Harry. Lo entenderás a su tiempo, hermano._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sonrió para sus adentros recordando la última palabra: "Hermano". Por extraño que pareciera, lo hacía sentir feliz. Sirius era como un padre; Remus como un hermano; y ahora Nicole era su hermana. Realmente no estaba tan solo como había creído. Es cierto que había pasado muchos malos ratos al lado de sus tíos pero todo eso era compensado. Y viendo el lado positivo de las cosas, en un par de años más podría decirle adiós definitivamente a su vida en Privet Drive.

**"Setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru daro"**

**Aún en la tristeza, podemos encontrarlos.**

Hermione entró bruscamente en la habitación que compartían Harry y Ron, donde solo se encontraba el pelirrojo leyendo un libro sobre Quidditch. La castaña atravesó el cuarto extendiendo un grueso y maltratado ejemplar frente a los ojos de Ron, interrumpiéndolo abruptamente de su lectura.

¿Lo ves? –sonrió triunfante- yo tenía razón –abrió el libro justo donde había colocado un separador.

¿Sobre qué? –bufó Ron.

Nicole Devencrow. Su familia es una de las más antiguas y poderosas. Muchos años atrás era respetada, temida y admirada pero también odiada. Y llegaron a ser tantos los conflictos en contra de los Devencrow que terminaron por ocultarse, hasta que el mismo Señor Oscuro les pidió unirse a él, y cuando se negaron los mató a todos. Según se dice, no existía ningún sobreviviente, excepto la señorita Nicole –explico hablando muy deprisa, dejando a Ron con una clara expresión confusa.

Bueno, creo que no nos habían explicado toda la historia –comento. Sirius y Remus les habían informado sobre los grandes poderes de Nicole, más no así sobre sus orígenes.

Y no es para menos –musito retomando su libro- debe haber millones de magos que quisieran asesinarla. ¿Dónde está Harry?

No lo sé, cuando desperté está mañana no estaba.

Que raro, creí que ya no necesitaba estar a solas.

**"Mekurumeku mainichi no Karachi kaete"**

**Cambiando la forma del mañana.**

Miraba el dije que lucía la estrella de Dorth, con suma atención. Habían pasado 20 años y ni siquiera había sido conciente de ello, entre tantas adversidades, difícilmente podía centrarse en la realidad. Pero según las palabras de Nicole, aquel día se cumplían los 20 años exactos que dictaba la leyenda, y según ello, ese día ocurriría algo especial. No podía dejar de sentirse intranquilo, cuando la misma Nicole le había advertido que estuviese alerta. Resoplo, abandonando la habitación. No podía pasarse el resto de la tarde creando una idea loca tras otra. Bajo las escaleras encontrándose con Harry en el piso inferior, sentando en el suelo junto a una ventana. Con calma, se acercó al ojiverde, sentándose a su lado.

Que bueno verte tan tranquilo –comento sin mirar al chico.

He tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar –sonrió- y por alguna extraña razón, conversar con Nicole es muy relajante.

Si, he escuchado eso más de una vez.

¿Podrías contarme algo sobre el tiempo en que Nicole estuvo en Hogwarts? –lo miro esperanzado.

No sé si sea el indicado para eso. Al principio desconfiaba mucho de ella.

Pero al final todo cambió.

Supongo que si –murmuro mirando las nubes, dejando que su mente viajara- y ahora que lo mencionas… recuerdo que Nicole siempre fue muy curiosa…

**"Setsunakute mo tashika na ima kanjiyo"**

**Aún en la tristeza, quiero sentir el presente.**

_----------------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------_

_ Aquel había sido uno de los días más largos y aburridos que se habían vivido en Hogwarts. Desde el amanecer el sol no había aparecido demasiado, en cambio las nubes negras y la lluvia fría no habían cesado. En la habitación de los merodeadores, solo Peter, Sirius y Nicole como invitada permanecían ahí. James estaba con Lily y Remus en la biblioteca. Mientras Sirius ganaba arrolladoramente a Peter en ajedrez, Nicole se dedico a revolver el baúl de su padrino encontrando un juego de cartas. Cada pieza de la bajara tenía dibujado un número diferente de estrellas en colores variados. Con algo de nostalgia, miro las cartas que ya conocía por su madre quien le había obsequiado un juego idéntico, hacia poco._

_ Aquellas cartas simbolizaban las estrellas del universo que con la energía necesaria podían volverse mágicas ya que no necesitaban demasiada fuerza. Tomó unas cuantas piezas bañándolas de magia provisional y tras acomodarlas en la forma correcta sobre el suelo emitieron un leve brillo transformándose en la figura tridimensional de un castillo._

_-¡Wow! –murmuro Sirius a espaldas de ella._

_-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –preguntó Peter hincándose a su lado para mirar más de cerca la figura._

_-Mi madre me enseñó a hacer figuras con este tipo de cartas, decía que soy muy curiosa y necesitaba mantenerme entretenida –sonrió._

_-¿Crees que puedas hacer una figura de mí? –sonrió Sirius haciendo una pose._

_-Si, creo que si. Pero necesitaré una fotografía –sonrió divertida._

_-Claro, tengo mil –señalo dentro del baúl._

_ Minutos después, Nicole presentó su obra de arte. Con gran asombro, los merodeadores vislumbraron la figura exacta de Sirius pero en su forma de anímago._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**"Mikake yori mo tanjun de dakedo tsutaekirenakute"**

**Es más simple de lo que parece, pero no lo puedo decir.**

Al fin te encuentro –dijo Sirius cerrando la puerta de la habitación acercándose al escritorio de Dumbledore.

Hemos tenido días muy ocupados –dijo el anciano con su típico tono de tranquilidad.

Si, lo sé. Pero tengo algo importante que consultarte.

Y¿qué puede ser? –sonrió centrando toda su atención en el anímago.

Supongo que estarás al pendiente de Nicole –dijo sentándose frente al profesor.

Parece ser que su nuevo encuentro ha despertado algo entre ustedes. Me refiero a Remus, a Harry y a ti, por supuesto.

Trajo noticias que no esperaba escuchar.

Lo sé. Cuando conversé con ella, debo admitir que dudé si su presencia era conveniente. Pero no había forma de impedirlo, ella llegaría a Harry por cualquier método.

Y antes de esto¿estuviste al pendiente de ella?

Un poco, si. Converse con su madre en varias ocasiones, tenía una idea muy cercana a lo que eran los planes de Voldemort. Luego de la muerte de Claire, mantuve a Nicole vigilada todo lo que me fue posible. Por un momento temí que cometiera una locura, estando sola y desperada, pero creo que la extraña intervención de Lily, de la que Nicole habla tanto, tuvo algo que ver en su cambio de actitud.

Ya veo… -murmuro inconscientemente recordando que si existía una persona en el mundo que influenciará a Nicole, esa era Lily.

Desde su estancia en Hogwarts, Nicole había mostrado plena confianza en Lily y como retribución al cariño que la chica le tenía, Nicole había hecho una especie de promesa en la que haría cualquier cosa por Lily, no importando lo que fuera.

_"Lily me devolvió la esperanza justo en el momento en que más necesitaba de unas palabras de ánimo. Yo no viviría tranquila sabiendo que ella no es feliz, no importa si es en está vida o en la otra…"_

Aquellas habían sido las palabras de Nicole, hacía pocas horas antes de que se despidieran. Y si ella estaba dispuesta a tanto, se preguntó por un segundo ¿hasta donde llegarían los poderes de Nicole? Siendo pequeña era capaz de hacer cosas maravillosas¿cuál sería su límite¿Qué tanto habría incrementado sus habilidades?

Sonrió internamente. Tal vez nunca lo sabría.

**"Kodomjimta koto nante ima sara ienai"**

**No puedo decir las cosas con certeza.**

¡Harry! Que bueno que te encuentro –sonrió Hermione acercándose al ojiverde que se encontraba sentando en su cama mirando fijamente el relicario de plata. Hermione se sentó a su lado.

Este relicario guardará cualquier cosa que ponga en el –dijo tranquilamente- ¿y sabes que se me ocurrió? –sonrió con melancolía- que podría encerrar a Voldemort aquí –miro a la chica- pero sé que eso no es posible.

No pienses en ello, Harry –rodeo sus hombros con un brazo apoyando la cabeza junto a la de él- no quieras correr contra el tiempo.

Harry no supo que quiso decir con eso pero al menos entendía que Hermione no quería hablar del tema, y sinceramente él tampoco. Miro el relicario, según Nicole la pieza no había sido utilizada, pero eso era mentira. En aquel relicario de plata estaban impregnados todos los recuerdos y vivencias de sus padres, de Sirius, de Remus, de la misma Nicole… y ahora también estarían los suyos. Sonrió. No podía permitir que todos esos bellos recuerdos se perdieran por su melancolía. Y no importaba lo que dijeran, él confiaba en que en un futuro, tal vez lejano, pero futuro al fin, se reencontrarían con Nicole… con su hermana.

**"Toki ga kaiketsu suru to kayukedo wakariaezumi"**

**Está dicho que el tiempo arregla todo pero sin entender…**

Si había algo en lo que pudiese estar 100 seguro dentro de lo que había sido su torcida vida, eso era la presencia de Nicole. Aquella pequeña niña había llegado a ellos para cambiar más de una situación, más de una vida. Y se había ido ocasionando el mismo efecto: sentimientos encontrados, preguntas que no logras responderte e ideas confusas que te hacen iniciar y terminar en el mismo lugar.

Y al final de todo, cada uno había aprendido algo valioso. Él, en lo personal sabía que existían cosas que no se podían cambiar, como la muerte de James y Lily, o la traición de Peter. Cuyo suceso, Nicole sospechaba desde el momento en que vio al anímago.

Se acercó a la ventana mirando el fin del atardecer, ya la noche estaba casi completa y cientos de estrellas decoraban el manto oscuro. Entre todas aquellas luces, pudo distinguir una en especial que lucía brillantemente grande. Sonrió levemente escuchando la voz de Nicole haciendo eco en su mente. Una sola frase que la niña le había dicho años atrás, en un momento similar.

_"Mira, padrino. Una estrella, vamos a pedir un deseo"._

En aquel momento no había pedido nada, tenía su mente en blanco pero al parecer Nicole si había formulado su deseo, pues al segundo siguiente la estrella desapareció. Se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana preguntándose cual habría sido su deseo. ¿Se habría cumplido?

**"Niyuuyo jikan kivi o shinjiteru yo"**

**Creo en ti veinticuatro horas al día.**

Remus se encontraba solo, en una habitación vacía y oscura. Sentado al fondo del cuarto, mirando la noche, con la poca luz de las estrellas que se filtraba por la ventana mirando su dije: la Estrella de Dorth.

Aquel era el día. Justo el día en que 'algo' ocurriría. No estaba muy seguro de que era, pero sentía curiosidad por saberlo. De ahí, que desde que tuvo la oportunidad y sin poder contenerse, se había instalado en aquel lugar justo para ver el atardecer y ahora la noche, a la espera que 'algo' sucediera.

Suspiro con cansancio. Tal vez solo fuera una leyenda y estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Comenzó a rememorar su pasado pero antes que pudiera hundirse en sus pensamientos, pudo escuchar una voz a lo lejos, suave e hipnotizante que murmuraba una canción en lengua extraña. Cerró los ojos embriagado por la melodía y de un segundo a otro escuchó otra voz que parecía venir del interior de su cabeza.

_"Pide un deseo"_

Fue todo lo escucho. Abrió los ojos aún escuchando la canción. Casi al instante pensó que si pudiera pedir un deseo sería librarse de la maldición del hombre-lobo. Pero antes que siquiera pudiese formular la oración, otra imagen llegó a su mente. Una nueva idea completamente diferente y más importante. Sin saber muy bien si aquello era correcto o no, volvió a cerrar los ojos escuchando como la canción moría. Y antes que el canto cesará pronunció su deseo.

_"Deseo que Harry pueda ver a sus padres"_

**"Mitsumeteru yo arifuerta kotoba demo**

**Toki**** wa itsumo Isasi asi de warau"**

**Veo con atención las palabras más simples.**

**Y al tiempo riéndose con su paso rápido.**

No habrá forma de evitarlo, habrá muchas muertes, algunas necesarias otras inútiles pero ni todas juntas detendrán lo que tiene que ocurrir: el Destino.

Destino es que el mundo mágico y el muggle se enfrenten para recuperar el equilibrio perdido muchos años atrás.

Destino es que quienes fueron marcados con sangre se enfrenten para que solo uno sobreviva y dicté la sentencia final: o sobreviven o se destruyen unos a otros en un ciclo que no indicará tener fin.

Destino es que los amigos y las familias se enfrenten buscando una razón de vivir, la respuesta inexistente a una pregunta irracional.

Destino es elegir entre lo correcto y lo fácil.

Destino es crear una guerra para acabar con la guerra en la que vivimos.

_Destino es vivir De recuerdos y Esperanzas._

Última visión que tuvo

Nicole Devencrow

**"Omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyo"**

**Encontremos un presente más allá de los recuerdos.**

**FIN**

Notas de la autora: Ok, hemos llegado a otro final, está vez el definitivo. Como se habrán dado cuenta, en si, este capítulo no responde directamente a preguntas como ¿qué paso después de…¿Y qué con esto…? Al contrario, creo que deja más dudas¿no? Bueno, pues esas ya no son dudas, son ideas que dejo a criterio de cada lector. Aunque¿quién sabe? Tal vez haya uno que otro que vea las cosas como yo al momento de escribirlas, je.

Un par de notas extras: Las estrofas intermedias corresponden a una parte de la canción "I am" de uno de mis animes favoritos: Inuyasha. En cuanto a la mención que se hace al principio del fic como: _el incidente del señor Weasley en el Ministerio_, pues se refiere al detalle que ocurrió en el quinto libro cuando al señor Weasley lo ataco una serpiente.

Respondo a los reviews:

**Flopy-Black:** Me encuentro bien, gracias, algo triste pero satisfecha por terminar este fic. Espero que igualmente estés bien. Ah, no te preocupes, ya habíamos establecido que este fic sería cortito, gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlo - Ji, ji, sorry por tardarme en actualizar, siempre digo que arregle ese problema y a la mera hora algo se complica, pero vayamos por partes: todo lo que diga _flash back_ naturalmente son recuerdos, eso ya lo habíamos aclarado. Sobre las 'escenas extras' que se vieron como el momento en que Nicole le habla a Remus sobre su muerte, pues efectivamente eso no aparece en "Mi linda Nicole" porque los excluí para narrarlos aquí, algo así como un "Detrás de cámaras" ja, ja, D Recuerda que en la precuela llevábamos una trama lineal y no nos podíamos detener en detalles como esos. Gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que mi fic te gustase tanto desde el principio. Cierto, ya te había contestado (personalmente) sobre la edad de Nicole, tiene 24 años. No te preocupes si te mareas, imagino que no debes tener mucho tiempo libre, que bueno que te diste un espacio para este fic - Al contrario, entre más largo el review, mejor, ja, ja D Ya pude leer uno de tus fics, dejé un review donde aclaro todo lo relacionado, échale ganas ya sabes que yo seguiré al pendiente. Besos y mil gracias por tu apoyo. Cuídate mucho )

**.PikaRa.: **Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que todas tus dudas hayan quedado disipadas y sino, puedes preguntarme P Muchas gracias por tu apoyo a mi fic, besos y cuídate )

**Leilawood: **Sorry, de verdad no quería tardarme tanto en actualizar (y creo que lo hice de nuevo¿no?) Sorry, no volverá a pasar, ja, pues claro, ya se termino el fic D Eso, aún tengo muchas historias más por las que seguir. Ahora si, ya resolvimos el tan mencionado enigma de la Estrella de Dorth, cualquier duda, ya sabes… Muchas gracias por tus reviews y por la molestia en leer mi fic. Muchos besos y cuídate )

**Lucy Diamonds:** Y como lo prometido es deuda, pues aquí está el cap final -- a mí también me da tristeza despedir este fic pero bueno… me dio gusto contar con tu apoyo y tus reviews, gracias por tus comentarios - De verdad es un honor que mis historias te gusten tanto, gracias. Uy, pero eso si que no, jamás abandono una historia, es algo así como una regla, je. ¿La secuela de la secuela de "Mi linda Nicole"? O.O uy, creo que no, está vez es el final definitivo. Me siento muy satisfecha con ello y espero que igualmente te haya gustado - Si quieres dejarme algún comentario para este final lo responderé directamente en tu email¿ok? Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero mantenernos en contacto, besos y cuídate mucho )

**Amy Black:** Bueno, de alguna manera respondimos a tu duda, Harry pensó en guardar algo pero al final empleo el relicario con la misma filosofía que Lily: para guardar sus recuerdos - Muchas gracias por tu apoyo a mis fics, ya sabes que nos mantenemos en contacto. Besos y mucha suerte )

Con esto doy un fin definitivo a "Mi linda Nicole" y su correspondiente secuela, agradezco de antemano todo el apoyo brindado a ambas historias; muchas gracias por su tiempo y paciencia; gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron review, siempre fueron un apoyo especial en momentos difíciles. De corazón, han hecho que está historia valga mucho más de lo que en un principio era. Mil gracias, y espero volver a encontrarnos en algún otro escrito, ya saben que mi vicio es escribir y soy una escritora en crecimiento, así que…

Junio-2005

"De recuerdos y esperanzas"

Por: Andy Yogima.

Miembro de la MMW.

**IMPORTANTE:** Si alguien quisiera dejarme un review, ya sea para este final o para la serie en si, pueden dejarlo junto con su email para que pueda responderles directamente. Gracias y disculpen las molestias. Su amiga, Andy Yogima.


End file.
